


只是preview 設定細節會再修改

by Graybi



Series: 【暗殺教室】特殊設定合集（峯秀、殺業） [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 暗殺教室ABO淺野學峯 A淺野學秀 A殺老師 A赤羽業 B
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Korosensei & Akabane Karma
Series: 【暗殺教室】特殊設定合集（峯秀、殺業） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	只是preview 設定細節會再修改

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界觀，有自創角色
> 
> 淺野學峯 A  
> 淺野學秀 A
> 
> 殺老師 A  
> 赤羽業 B

1。序章

被學生稱為殺老師的黃色章魚狀生物如常地在教職員休息室處理職務，但並不是平常的課業批改，而是學生們的去向問卷。大部分學生都如他所設想地選擇了適合自己的場所，唯獨班內的資優生暨問題少年。

首志願：暗中操控別人的政府官員

其餘志願一概留空，雖然充滿中二氣息，但薄紙隱約透出的檸檬香，無聲卻有力地散發著不安。 前死神大概知道這孩子的心思，他咕嚕咕嚕地邊笑邊滑行至因經費不足而在夜間代替電燈的蠟燭，果不其然，經過火焰的哄愛，在首志願框內隱形墨水寫下的透明字跡慢慢顯現。 

成為Alpha。 

為了好好和那孩子商討，前死神決定以倒向的方式進行咨詢。送走磯貝後，有著一頭紅髮的少年狀甚輕鬆地踏進教室。  
「咕嚕嚕，久等了，業同學。我們開始咨詢吧！」  
「其實沒什麼好談的吧！反正我一定做得到。」  
感到無聊的業以趴在靠背上的方式坐在學生椅上。  
「喔！你是指官員的事？那項為師沒半點質疑。但今天為師要和你談的是有關另一個志願。」  
「我可沒填別的志願喔，老師是記錯了吧！」「故意用之前我送你的隱形筆寫下，卻裝不記得，原來業同學是這麼害羞的。」  
紅髮少年立馬惡狠狠地瞪向眼前笑嘻嘻的黃色生物，原來一整天感到的忽略是故意的。  
「志願沒分對錯，只是為師從不認為身為Beta有什麼不好。再說，變性手術的風險極大，我希望你先考慮清楚。」  
E班班導收起婦女聊八卦時的表情，換回日常上課的標準老師貌。注意到對方自稱的改變，紅髮小刺蝟緩緩收復自己的尖刺。  
「最壞不過腺體廢掉，反正有和沒有都一樣。」

沒人能理解自己的心情。

當察覺到「弱小」的渚也是個Alpha時，業的世界頓時天翻地覆，連渚都是特別的，為何自己反而是處於中間值的種群？既不能操控他人，亦不能被他人操控，就像社會上的旁觀者。  
「業同學，還記得生理課時有關性別的課題？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「Beta的特性是什麼？」  
「不受訊息素影響，女性受孕能力較男性高。能因應周遭環境調節訊息素。」  
短短幾句的課文內容正是Beat的寫照。作為工作者的他們並沒什麼值得提及的部分，而男性Beat的低受孕率彷彿使他們的功能更少。  
「答得很好。那變性手術的風險呢？」  
「Beta變成Alpha的手術以刺激不發達腺體為基礎，一種是在三個月內注射大量Alpha信息至體內，礙於Beta的腺體不發達，有可能會無法處理突然多出的信息素，產生發熱、噁心、頭暈及抽搐等症狀。最壞情況是刺激到體內的Omega接受器，術後會有不規則發情期。另一種是直接移植腺體，缺點是可能產生排斥。」「看來你已調查清楚，那為師也不多說，但仍希望接下來一星期，業同學每天下課後都留校一陣。」  
「你應該知道我不是多說幾次就動搖的型吧！老師。」  
刻意拖長尾音表達不在乎，但卻藏不住眼底中的好奇和雀躍。  
「為師說過明白你已調查清楚，既然這樣，為師並不認為還有費唇舌的必要，但是—」  
只有兩人的教室內突然爆發出滿是侵略性的氣味，那是源自前死神的Alpha訊息素。儘管被大量訊息素包圍，業仍是一派自若地坐著，Beta能感受到其餘兩性的氣味，但就如業現在所表現的，他們不會對此有任何反應，就像日常生活中聞嗅到各種芳香刺鼻般，僅是聞嗅到而已。  
「這種小型手術，還是為師替你做吧！」 「咦？」  
沒想到會聽到此話，業先是一愣，然後馬上換回游刃有餘的姿態，勾起慣常的笑，說了句「那是有違守則的吧！」  
不得傷害學生這條是暗殺教室得以成立的條件之一。  
「呵呵，果然是入世未深的小鬼，業同學不知道什麼叫僱佣合約嗎？只要過了當值時段，原則上你和我並沒有身份束縛喔！」  
「……這怎麼聽起來像是找女高中生援交的借口呀……」  
「呼嚕嚕嚕！業同學怎麼可以這樣講，為師可是在幫助你呀！」  
巨大黃色章魚舉起兩根觸手，氣呼呼地嘟起嘴巴反駁。  
「為什麼要你幫我做？」  
業繼續拋出問題，他的確入世入深，但也不是三歲稚童。

黃色生物放下舉起的觸手，換上招牌笑容，直直地盯住自己的學校一陣。一個Beta身影出現在眼前，一個雖受困於世俗觀念卻努力地積極的靈魂。  
「因為你和為師的一個朋友很像，她也是個Beta。」  
紅髮少年捕捉到老師臉上出現的些微表情變化，好奇心使他安靜。  
「不過她可不是一個會自怨自艾的小鬼頭喔！」  
一秒把刺蝟氣成球。  
「根據剛才的測試，業同學和我的訊息素似是沒有排斥，那未來三個月就請多多指教了。」  
一秒成功安撫刺球。

業離開教室後，從走廊的窗戶能見到比琪老師走遠的背影，又是一個Alpha女。儘管因暗殺需要而定時注射並噴繞Omega信息素，但對業來說，她從骨子裡散發出的Alpha氣息仍是十分明顯。  
走廊上還有一人和他目送女老師的背影。此班的另一個Beta，烏間惟臣。如果他不是個Beta，比琪的攻略絕對會更加順利。  
「哎呀呀！比琪老師是要去約會嗎？」  
業愛開惡意玩笑的心總是關不住。  
「不知道。咨詢完就趕快回家。」  
察覺到對方的氣息動搖，業一時反應不過來要說些什麼，但當他腦筋清醒後，E班的體育老師已走遠。

另一邊廂，在夕陽照射下而顯得昏黃的椚丘中學學生會室內，身為Alpha的淺野學秀正在複習父親交待他處理的作業，任何一個中學教師都會覺得那些習題已是報考大學的程度，但身為國中生的學秀仍以不算慢的速度在解題。終於完成一份後，和開始時間比對，已是四十五分鐘後的事。  
「唉……」  
只有一人的學生會室傳來嘆息。 學秀清楚明白不論自己完成得多快多好，回家後的輔導課上，自己都只會被挑出錯處毛病，教導新單元和接下另一份習題而已。身為理事長的淺野學峯教法清晰，亦清楚學秀的長處弱點，幾乎不用學秀提問就知道哪部分需重點講解，哪部分略提即可，這種被掌握在指掌間的感覺令學秀愈發不適。從前父親的壓迫感只會在他要求自己臣服時化為巨型蜈蚣襲來，但最近即使只是和父親同處一個空間，令人不快的氣息仍似有還無地糾纏不清。學峯不是羞於作青春期教育的家長，因此，學秀很清楚這只是因為自己的腺體開始進入分化階段，而他很明顯地，和父親一樣是個Alpha。兩個實力均等的Alpha相遇，兩雄君立，奈何這情況並未出現在淺野家。學秀明瞭自己的實力，同時清楚自己和父親的差距猶如天地。兩個實力不相等的Alpha共處，往往是弱方先收斂訊息素，臣服於強者。想當然爾，這絕對不會出現在淺野父子間。學秀的腺體才剛發育，並未能像成人般收放自如，大概是知道這點，學峯從來沒用訊息素迫使他臣服過。

絕對性的實力差距。

「哼！」  
學秀停下收拾的手，撫上自己位於後頸的腺體，除了和周遭不一樣的柔軟觸感外，還有一種令人騷癢的感覺，小時候不怎喜歡，現在卻覺得那種感覺挺舒服的。

突然，一陣陌生的Alpha訊息素從E班所在的山上幽幽飄來。學峯辦公事時偶爾會散發訊息素，所以學秀知道它不是屬於父親的。好奇心和守護領地的本能驅使下，學秀推開了學生會的窗戶，這舉動使該訊息素更易於辨識。

暖暖的，其中滲有絲縷秋天的悲涼。和父親的有點相似，但父親的明顯更具攻擊性和宣示性。

E班有誰能發出這樣的訊息素？學秀側頭想了半响還是沒想出來。非少年常見的放肆熾熱，那是來自他們的老師嗎？

在他嘗試細味那訊息素時，身後一陣寒氣襲來，轉頭看去，學園理事長淺野學峯正板著臉看著他看向的地方。  
「理事長。」  
「收東西。」  
習慣性服從，然後發現對方的異常，  
「理事長果然在E班隱藏了什麼驚天秘密呢！」  
強打起精神開啟嘲諷模式，只是對象的注意力並不在他身上，不滿但也側面引證了自己的推論。  
「哼！看來閱讀訊息的能力還未到家呢！淺野同學。」  
笑著作出結論，學秀不滿嘖聲，內心怒吼著：這不是廢話嗎？  
「你讀到什麼？」  
學峯不在意學秀不憤的表情和加重力度的動作，冷冷地問。  
「咦？」  
這是學峯從未問過學秀的問題，他先是愣住，然後在學峯的注視下得知自己必須回答。  
「這個……」  
重新看向E班的方向，訊息素已幾乎完全逸去，毫無準備的新課題使學秀戰慄不已，錯誤的答案似是會把自己推向萬劫不復的結果。  
「成人還是小孩？」  
作為一個資深且身心投入的教育者，學峯能準確判斷出學生能力的極限。  
「成人。」  
「性別？」  
「男性。」  
「位置？」  
「E班校舍。」  
「目的？」  
「……」  
縱然窗戶依然開著，空氣中卻已無一絲氣息，學秀咬著牙，努力回憶起剛才的感覺。在一旁的學峯邁開腳步，他對這題的答案並不在意。自家兒子的發育他掌握得一清二楚。  
「……Alpha對beta的標……標定？」  
連忙收好東西跟上的學秀，最終給出了答案。

Beta沒有標記其他性別的能力，反之他們也不能被標記。現今社會堅持AO結合的人已不多，但根深蒂固的標記觀念依然存在，所以伴侶是beta時，不論alpha還是omega都習慣以一瞬間噴發大量訊息素包圍目標beta，使他們多少沾上自己的氣味來作宣示。礙於beta的先天條件，這種在AO間可以直接拼出場魚水之歡的行為，在beta身上僅是數小時的訊息素殘留。為了和標記分開，坊間稱之為“標定”。

意料之外的答案打破了學峯的評估。  
「這麼明顯的答案還要想這麼久，淺野同學還差得遠呢！」  
慣常的瞇瞇眼的親切表情，每字卻諷刺到骨子裡。  
「作為一個教了十多年書的人，連腺體發育階段都不清楚的人有比較好嗎？」  
聞言，學峯的表情變得陰沉。察覺自己說錯話的學秀不自主地往後退了步。父親的手如猛擊的豹子朝他襲來，不容拒絕地把他禁錮在自己和牆壁間。  
「腺體的二次發育。」  
「踏入青春期，腺體中的初始腺細胞會因性激素的刺激而開始進行分化，各性別的分泌細胞會發育，血液中會出現專一性的受器。一般來說，腺體的二次發育會晚於青春期結束。」  
「專一性的受器。」  
「主要分佈在細胞膜上，只接收特定訊息素訊號的蛋白。」  
「發情期代表？發生在什麼時候？」  
「受器基本發育完畢。一般發生在青青期中後期，女生大約十六歲前後，男生大約二十歲前後。」  
「一般。」  
此話一出，學秀已猜到學峯的意思，他心有不甘卻別無他法，只能逞強地繼續和學峯對視。  
「既然你是我兒子，一般這詞便與你無關。」  
學秀撇頭看向別處，學峯講的他很清楚，但自問現在的狀況已是他盡了最大努力的結果，內心潛伏多年的恐懼愈發明顯，但他只如常地說了句：我知道了，父親，很抱歉。

學峯背向走道的廊窗而看不清表情，但獨生子在橘色夕陽照映下苦無對策的不甘表情卻盡收  
他眼底。這是通往強大路上的必修課，學峯對此刻的親生兒沒有半點憐惜，相反，他期待著學秀跨越後的模樣。儘管給了他教育親兒的機會，但E班那不知收斂的員工顯然需要些作業指導了。

完成了學秀的晚間授課後，學峯回到和自己房間連接的書房，一個巨大的黑色身影已早一步等候在那兒。學峯微微一驚，但接近不著痕跡。他把身後的門關上，幾乎和天花板等高的巨大身影有了動作。  
「嗚嗚嗚，理事長抱歉呀！小人知錯了！保證不會再犯！求你不要削減我的薪水！」  
開燈後，在亮白燈光下，E班的班導殺老師正一把眼淚一把鼻涕地跪趴在地上，用著那獨有的呼嚕嚕嗓音苦苦哀求。  
「我兒子在睡覺。」  
言下之意：給我小聲點。章魚馬上伸出四隻觸手緊緊按住嘴巴，但淚水鼻涕依舊。同時，他的現任僱主移步至自己的辦公椅，安坐後不失威嚴地提問。  
「如果我滿意你的答案。為什麼標定我。的。學生？」  
「理—」  
一個瞪視，章魚老師馬上按住嘴巴，做了一個深呼吸動作後才緩緩放開。  
「理事長英明。」  
對奉承無感的學峯撐著頭，神色冷冽地注視著眼前的“員工”。章魚回復老師應有的樣子，正襟危坐地坐到淺野學峯對面的椅子上，  
「我沒標定那名學生，只是因為他對自己的第二性別感到不滿，所以我和他進行了場小探討。」  
前死神深明在這男人面前避重就輕，轉彎抹角是無用之功，但他也知道對方只要不被越過底線，一切好談。  
「一場訊息素能飄到主校舍的探。討嗎？」  
「十分對不起。」  
前死神跳下椅子作了土下坐，滿腦子都是下個月幾無厚度的薪水袋。天知道他在便利店門外捧著滿懷零嘴時收到男人短訊的心情起伏，堪比天堂至地獄的單向高速列車。  
「我不管你和赤羽同學之間有什麼交易，但如果令我校有什麼損失，E班的下場你是知道的。」  
「很抱歉，不會有下次。」  
「只不過……」  
作了標準土下座的班導抬起黃色圓頭，  
「果然瞞不過你呢！赤羽同學的事。」  
「能和班導進行一場如此這樣的探討，相信非班導下課後跑家訪跑最勤的學生莫屬了吧！」  
淺野學峯笑出一個完美弧度。  
「———！」  
尖的怪叫被觸手及時壓下，圓滾滾的黃色表面滾下斗大的汗水。  
「那只是單純的課後輔導！你也知道，一般課堂根本滿足不了業同學，所以我便擅作主張，提出課後額外輔導來交換業同學的出席率。」  
黃色巨型生物先是壓著聲音比手畫腳，然後洩氣地頂著一副委屈貌在地上畫圈圈。淺野學峯氣定神閒地看著眼前的鬧劇。  
「不過呀！」  
突然回復樂天的章魚露出欣賞的神情，  
「這種年紀就能解讀出這種距離的訊息素，令公子還真是了不起呀！」  
「哼！他還差得遠！」  
學峯往後靠向椅背，因自豪感而產生的笑容在透進室內的月光下，形成一色美景。  
「當老師果然不容易呀……」  
這另類員工沒邊說恭維話邊從窗戶離開，學峯已猜到他還有話要說。  
「嗯哼。」  
維持著撐頭的姿勢，學峯無聲地示意他繼續。  
「今天我是得意忘形了，一時興奮過頭，用了以前學來的技巧對付學生。」  
從來都是笑意迎人的黃色生物從大袍中揪出一顆草莓大福，倉鼠般捧吃起來。  
「業同學很優秀，這樣說理事長可能會不高興，但他和令公子實在是不相伯仲。」  
「我從來沒否認過這件事。」  
「雖然每個學生都是獨特的，但有些學生就是更能激起老師的……」  
殺老師吞下最後一口大福，輕輕地掃掉觸手上的麵粉。  
「征服慾。」  
「果然是每天沉浸其中的人欸！」  
在學峯的視力追得上以前，E班班主任已經不知從哪帶來一壼綠茶，自斟自酌起來，還為學峯準備了一份。  
「看著他每天的進步，就有種不願放手，希望傾囊相授，和他比個高下的衝動。」  
學峯的確很明白這種感受，但他沒有自己會被學秀比下去的設想，這狀況在他腦中是不存在的。  
「你覺得我應該怎做﹖」  
前殺手放下只剩熱氣的茶杯，低著頭問。  
「喔﹗你是在向我討教嗎？」  
「畢竟這是我第一次當老師嘛﹗」  
「如剛才說的，我對此沒意見，但如因此—」

「被發現了？」  
發現班導暨私人課輔看完手機短訊後便陷入僵硬狀態，覺得被耍了一道的E班小惡魔業幸災樂禍地落井下石。這也是當然的，原以為留校是為了手術的事，怎知道是為了便利商店為期一周，每人限買兩份的期間限定甜點：草莓大福。業從除了大福還滿載其他零嘴的紙袋中掏出一包營養飲料。  
「唉呀！不知道理事長會怎樣處置標定未成年學生的教職員呢？」  
好好玩。這款營養飲料也好好喝，小惡魔快樂地擺動末端有呈三角形的尾巴。  
「可能為師會被革職，甚至被要求強制注射抑制劑，那樣子就沒法替業同學處理你的問題了。」  
總括而言，人生經驗和年歲還是成正比的。原先還渾身冒汗，穿著高中女生裝的奇異生物很快從驚嚇中回過神來。  
「你打算用你自己的訊息素？」  
可是少年也不是省油的燈。  
「化學藥劑對未成年的負擔太大了。放心，為師以前做過好幾次，成功率一百。」  
“雖然是還在組織時，為了把孤兒培養成殺手而做。”  
過去的黑暗面使前死神在假髮下露出苦笑，因“幾次”而臉露不滿的業並未對此多加推敲。  
「業同學。」  
「嗯？」  
黃色頭顱低著，使人看不清表情。  
「為師有件突發的事要處理。今天的授課可以提早一小時結束嗎？為師周末會再為你補課的。」  
露齒的笑臉外加兩行闊帶淚。  
「當然可以呀！」  
一句“老師”加一下有融化效果的拍肩，故技重施。  
「業同學！」  
被夕陽染成暖橘的商圈外圍，章魚尖聲慘叫。


End file.
